


One Last Dance

by angst__queen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, But I did cry, Fluff, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Marriage, Song Lyrics, nothing too sad, this is just pure softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angst__queen/pseuds/angst__queen
Summary: It started with one dance then their life together had begun.





	One Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Song used is One Last Dance by Us The Duo

Lance loved to dance. When he first heard about the concept of prom, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. His whole life had built up to this day. He learned how to do every type of dance; from slow dancing to all the new trends of dances. “You never know what kind of dances you’ll need to know” he’d tell people.   
  
The second tickets went on sale was when he bought his ticket. He went shopping that weekend and bought his prom suit. It was a royal blue suit with a white undershirt. He knew that he couldn’t just show up in black and white like everyone else. He needed to stand out. He had it all put together, except the part about going with someone. He thought about all of his prom date choices, he had flirted with plenty of people at his school, but no one seemed right for his magical day. So he decided on going alone and meeting up with some friends. He bought himself a bright red rose to go in his suit pocket and headed off to the night of his life.   
  
_ Hundreds of eyes in the room but yours found mine _ __  
_ I asked you to dance and by chance our hands intertwined _ __  
  
Lance had seen all his friends, took pictures and danced a bit with each, but ended up third wheeling with each so now stood alone on the side of the dance floor. He held a drink and watched all of the people dance with their dates. He wasn’t sad but did wish this night wasn’t so lonely. His eyes wandered around to all of the others on the sideline. Not many were alone, talking to friends or texting, but there were some of the few lone wolves. Lance’s eyes wandered over to one of them in particular. He had long hair pulled into a ponytail and wore a red suit with a blue flower in the pocket.   
  
Lance’s eyes wandered up to meet a pair of dark one’s looking right back. The boy across the room blinked a couple time before changing his gaze to the ground. Even in this dark room, Lance could tell the boy was flustered. He smiled softly before crossing the room as the song changed, to another slow song, to this mystery man. Lance stuck his hand out in an offer for a dance, causing the pale boy to look up again. Now Lance could see him and, man, was he glad he got a closer look. The eyes he saw as dark, almost black, were truly violet and absolutely beautiful.   
  
“May I have this dance?” Lance tried to sound as cool and collected as possible, but has to be louder than the music so it was not as cool as he’d like.   
  
“Yes, you may.” He doesn’t know if it’s just because he couldn’t hear the other properly or because he actually did, but his now dance partner sounded so much cooler than him. They held hands and made their way to the dance floor that was littered with other couples of every type of orientation.   
  
“So... May I ask what your name is?” Lance asked his partner.   
  
“Keith. It’s Keith Kogane. And what might yours be?” Keith... He liked that. His voice. He was panicking too much the first time he heard his voice to notice, but his voice was perfect. Not just cool. Lance almost became too deep in thought to answer the other’s question.   
  
“Lance McClain is the name.” He cringed at his cringiness, but tried to recover from it as soon as possible.   
  
“It’s nice to meet you, Lance,” Keith said, smiling.   
  
“You too, Keith.”   
  
_ What lasted for minutes seemed like eternity _ __  
_ I had no clue this one dance would lead you to me _ __  
  
They danced for what seemed like an eternity, though it was only minutes. Sways, dips, and turns were all done, mostly by Lance to show Keith “how it was done”. Lance showed him some other dances he knew as the night moved on and the songs became more upbeat. It was soon Lance found out that he loved it when Keith laughed and he didn’t want to miss it when he laughed again.   
  
They didn’t leave each other’s side for the rest of the night.

 

  
Laughs and tears. The happiest and the saddest moments. They were all shared between the duo. For years that is. Years of Lance making flirtatious jokes and Keith laughing at them all, though it did take a while for him to not be flustered by them. Years of intertwined limbs, soft kisses, and forehead presses while one comforts the other. Years of these and many more memories leading up to the day. The day Lance awaited since he decided he wanted to share the rest of eternity with Keith.   
  
Keith was the one to do it. Lance was the most surprised of them all. He always believed that he'd be the one to get down on one knee and ask his partner to stay with him for the rest of his life, but maybe things don’t go the way one plans and end up so much better than one could dream.   
  
_ Hundreds of friends in the room and you're dressed in white _ __  
_ You walk down the aisle and I smile to know that you're mine _ __  
__  
Hundreds of friends and family stand on the sand between rows of chairs and watch as Lance walks down the aisle in his white suit with floral designs, arm-in-arm with his mama. Keith stands on the platform in front of bright blue waves, watching his soon-to-be husband walk towards him. The two lovers both have smiles on their faces brighter than any sun could compare.   
  
As Lance approaches, his mama passes him off to Keith and she smiles at both knowing the two will make each other as happy as they could be. Lance looks at Keith and feels the same as he did when they first met. His hair is once again in a ponytail and he’s wearing a black suit covered in red roses.   
  
“Hey…” Lance whispers to the man across from him.   
  
“Hey…” Keith repeats.   
  
“We’re gathered here today…” Lance and Keith, holding both of each other's hands in front of them, turn their head to face Shiro who they decided to have married them. The ceremony is as perfect as they could’ve imagined.   
  
_ We cheer our champagne and wait for our song to begin _ __  
_ The band starts to play and you ask me to dance once again _ __  
__  
Lance and Keith share a kiss after their speech at the reception and the party begins. The decorations are all black and white with pops of red and blue everywhere to represent the colors of when they met. The cups, the balloons, flowers, napkins. If it wasn’t basic room decor, it was probably red or blue.   
  
Food was served and everyone in the room cheered champagne with as many people each person could. The cake was cut and the dancing began. The music played and that was the queue. Lance and Keith stood on opposite ends of the dance floor before walking up to each other.   
  
“May I have this dance?” Lance asks Keith, both of them smiling. Keith held Lance’s reached out a hand and they began their dance. Lance put his left hand on Keith’s shoulder and held their hands in the air while they danced. At the same time as Lance moved his hands, Keith moved his empty hand to Lance’s waist.    
  
They held each other close and didn’t leave one another’s side all night unless it was to have a short dance with friends or family. Both boys danced with their mom’s. Lance introduced Keith to the family members he had yet to meet. The night was a perfect as they could have hoped. No one wanted it to end.   
  
_ Fifty-nine years have gone by since you said yes _ __  
_ Even now in your hospital bed you still look your best _   
  
The honeymoon was amazing. They traveled together all across the world. They stayed some time in Cuba for Lance, made their way to Europe, traveled all across Europe, flew to Korea for Keith, and a few days later flew to Hawaii. They both had plenty of time for Vacation and saved up together for the perfect honeymoon possible.   
  
After the honeymoon, they lived the best life possible. They bought a house to finally settle down, adopted two kids a few years after that, and have been living in pure happiness. There was never a time of regrets. Many would call them “soulmates from birth” and the duo reflected that perfectly. If life was a movie, theirs would be the life everyone watching would envy.   
  
59 years together after the marriage. 59 years of laughing, crying, frustrations, but they always made it through each together. They saw their kids off to college, watched both get married and have kids of their own, and even got to see a couple of those kids grow up and move out of their parents’ house.   
  
The pair aged well together, thanks to Lance constantly wanting Keith to do face masks with him. They both looked healthy and well, though they’re age and the tubes hooked up to the pale arm Lance held said otherwise. Keith laid in the hospital bed, holding Lance like he was his lifeline. Even this close to death, the duo stayed side by side.    
  
Lanced smiled at his partner.   
  
“What?” Keith questioned him.   
  
“Just thinking.” Lance went quiet for a second before speaking again, looking at Keith the whole time, “You still look beautiful.”   
  
“Even hooked up to an IV and machines?” Keith asked, questioning Lance’s thoughts.   
  
“Even hooked up to an IV and machines,” Lance confirmed with certainty.   
  
_ We might be old but there's still one thing we can do _ __  
_ Put on a song, let's pretend to dance round the room _   
  
There was a comfortable silence between the two before Keith spoke up again.   
  
“You know…” Lance looked up from their now intertwined hands, “There’s not much to do in here, but we could do one thing. We always said we’d do it no matter how old we’d get.”   
  
Lanced perked up, “Dance?”   
  
“Yeah… I can’t really get up, but I am sitting up. We can play some music and just pretend.”   
  
“Pretend to dance?”    
  
“Yeah… if that’s alright with you.”   
  
“That sounds perfect,” Lanced beamed. He grabbed his phone, found a song, and played it loud enough for the two of them to hear it and no one else in the hospital.   
  
“Is this…?” Keith recognized the song.   
  
“Yup! Always kept it on my phone just in case.”   
  
“I can’t believe you’re so corny. I mean, come on, the song we first ever danced to?”   
  
“What can I say? I know exactly what to do to make my husband happy.” Lance’s smile was brighter than the sun, just to let Keith know he meant it. Keith just chuckled and held out his empty hand.   
  
“May I have this dance?” Lance was taken back slightly. He was used to being the one to ask each time but grinned at the man in front of him.   
  
“Yes, you may.” Lance decided to use the same response Keith used when they met just to make the moment even more special.   
  
The couple leaned into each other as the song continued and swayed in place. They stayed like that until the end of the song. When it did end, they backed away from one another, still holding hands, and looked into each other's eyes.    
  
“I love you,” Lance expressed.   
  
“I love you too.” Keith leaned back in bed and Lance set his head on the bed still holding Keith’s right hand. They fell asleep like that and when Lance awoke a few hours later, Keith’s hand was slipping from his. He looked over to the heart monitor and the beeps had slowed down to a flat line. Lance pressed a kiss to his lover’s forehead.   
  
“I’ll see you soon, my love.”   
  
_ Thirty-five hours have gone by since your last breath _ __  
_ Memories of dancing with you are all I have left _   
  
Around 35 hours have gone by and Lance lays in his own hospital bed. He thinks about the last moments he spent with his lover. He was there to hear his last breath and it now rings in his head. Though he was there for the last breath of the man he loved, he’s not sad. He’ll always have every memory of them together, even if some have faded through aging. Lance’s breaths are shallow, but they keep him going.   
  
He closes his eyes and tries his best to remember as many things as possible. Not too many things are as vivid as he’d like them to be, but the ones he believes are most important are clearly there.    
  
He remembers walking up to Keith and asking for their first dance. He remembers many after that, but the other vivid memory is their wedding dance. He remembers the warmth of holding their bodies close. He remembers the feeling of their bodies fitting perfectly like they were the only puzzle pieces in the box that were made to connect.   
  
_ Just a few seconds before it's my time to go _ __  
_ Hello my god and my love at last I am home _   
  
Lance opens his eyes again and takes in the world one last time. He’s not scared. He’s accepted this for the past day. He’s now just awaiting his time to come until he sees his love again. He wonders if he will see him again. He thinks about the chance of them not seeing each other, but continues to keep his hopes up.   
  
He feels his nurse hold his hand so he gazes up at her and they softly smile at each other. The man looks up at the ceiling, takes a few last shallow breaths, and closes his eyes. He feels the world around him fade away and for a while, he feels nothing. He has nothing else to do other then wonder if this what it was like for Keith.    
  
Suddenly he feels as if he is standing. A breeze flows past him and he hears a voice behind him call his name. He’d recognize it anywhere.   
  
“Keith?” Lance opens his eyes and sees the brightest of blue oceans. He can feel the sand underneath him. He spins around and is faced with Keith. He looked the same as their wedding day. The man in question smiles and reaches his arms out in front of him. Lance’s eyes glass over and he bolts into his partner’s arms. They hold each other as close as they possibly can.   
  
“Hey, Lance,” Keith greeted him, “Miss me?”   
  
Lance doesn’t respond with words but instead hugs him even tighter. They eventually back away from each other and Lance’s questions begin.   
  
“What is this? What happened to us? What’s going on?”   
  
Keith chuckles, “I’m not sure exactly, but I think we’re in an afterlife and we went back to the time we were happiest together.”   
  
“That’s the cheesiest thing I’ve ever heard, but I love it.”   
  
The duo holds hands and walks down the beach. They look at each other and share beaming smiles. They lean into each other and share a kiss. No matter where they are or where they end up, all that matters is that they’re together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I didn't make you cry too much, but I'm your local angst queen and that's my job.
> 
> I wanted to share what their wedding suits look like so here are the links to the pictures  
> Lance- https://www.google.com/search?q=white+suit+with+flowers&safe=strict&rlz=1C1CHBF_enUS824&tbm=isch&source=lnms&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwj_y6S-veTeAhUGZawKHc4DBEoQ_AUIvwMoAQ&biw=1680&bih=908#imgrc=8Ja61QX6teH7WM:  
> Keith (both the pants and shirt are that pattern)- https://www.google.com/search?safe=strict&rlz=1C1CHBF_enUS824&biw=1680&bih=908&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=mcn0W42zNMGwtQXK7aWAAg&q=suit+with+flowers+print&oq=suit+with+flow&gs_l=img.1.0.35i39l2j0i67j0l3j0i5i30l2j0i8i30l2.64229.72256..95739...0.0..0.353.1309.12j0j1j1......1....1..gws-wiz-img.......0i10i67.hcmW167Twow#imgdii=DLLRvxQbq_Nj5M:&imgrc=WpGxtX9KaiH_TM:


End file.
